Once You Go Rossi
by crazy CM fan
Summary: Rossi is a man loved by many -mostly woman- after all, what woman can resist the charm of an Italian Casanova? But what happens when he has a great hookup by accident, with someone who seems to be able to resist him with ease and wakes the interest of the loveable Agent? Ignores most of season 8 Blake/Rossi, Blake/Emily and Rossi/Hotch friendship.
1. One or more drinks too much

David Rossi is man liked by everyone…at least most of the time (expect for criminals) but sometimes he could annoy his co-workers very much. Especially his four, favorite female co-workers, when he was picking up young woman. Mostly not older than 35 or with other words not older than 38 and stupid. When Morgan was a master at picking up woman then Rossi for sure was Yoda and though he was a womanizer he somehow still managed to be a gentle man of the old kind.

And this was also what the team was watching at the moment. They had went to a bar together again, to have a couple of drinks and watched Rossi trying to get a woman's number of which Morgan had said he wouldn't be able to get it.

"How's it going?" asked Alex when she sat down beside Emily with her new glass of gin tonic.

"Nah...can't really tell, but she doesn't seem to be so dump" her friend said.

"Well, maybe he is just able to pick up woman dumper than a piece of bread" she said taking a sip of her drink and JJ snorted.

"What make you say that?"

"I met one of them again when I was groceries shopping and I talked to her, it was like talking to a monkey, she actually misspelled America" Alex said and Emily grinned, already knowing this story.

"To be fair she wasn't from here" she replied.

"Yeah, she was from Canada, not exactly an excuse" Alex said.

"How is that possible?" asked Spencer confused.

"I don't know ask a monkey" Alex responded and shrugged her shoulders.

"You know I want to have a monkey" Garcia said with a dreamy expression on her face making her companions laugh.

"I can't believe this" Hotch said shaking his head turning the attention back to original subject as Rossi walked back over to them, grinning like a Cheshire cat and holding a number while giving them thumps up.

"Once you go Rossi, you never want back!" he said reaching for his scotch.

"Isn't it supposed to say 'Once you go black, you never want back'?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow and grinning before taking a sip of her drink again and he rolled his eyes.

"Same thing and I would get even you home" he mumbled.

"I don't think so, my IQ is over 70 and I stopped believing in Santa when I was 9, sorry" Alex said and Emily laughed.

"Ha ha" Rossi glared at her but JJ quickly changed the subject.

"Ladies? You wanna have breakfast together tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure"

"I'm in" Emily said and shook her head at a beaming Garcia.

"Oh great, could we please go to Open City? Pretty, pretty please?" she asked and the other three looked at each other.

"Sure" they said together and Garcia clapped happily.

"Good then around nine at the Open City" JJ said and they continued to talk, laugh and drink. When Morgan went home only she and Rossi were left and they both were pretty drunk.

"Just curious…what are you telling all those women to get them home with you?" she asked resting her head on her arm and playing with the small straw in her glass.

"I tell them that I'm a famous, as well as rich author and FBI Agent that loves his work because I can make the world better" he said raising his hand for another round.

"And why only such meatheads?".

"Well they believe that and…to say the truth, I gave up on finding real Love" he said and downed the drink.

"Don't give up…you're a great man, every woman could be happy to have you…well if you're not screwing around" Alex answered and stretched, as they had been sitting in this bar since some hours, she had long put down her blazer and another button on her blouse had been opened, causing her colleagues eyes to wander down.

"Why is it that you aren't married or in a relationship?" he said and slurred a bit in doing so.

"Have you seen what's walking around lately?...a single man my age is either divorced, a widower or a creep. Or all of it together" Alex mumbled and finished her drink resting her head against two fingers at her temple.

"Come on, how can men walk by you and not ask you out? I would, if I had the guts to actually talk to a Lady as smart as you" she smiled.

"Hey ya two we're closing early tonight, need a cab?" the bar man said and Rossi nodded. When the two got up Alex had to grab Rossi's arm to prevent her from falling over and giggled.

"Sorry" she mumbled.

"Don't…I like your giggle" he said and Alex shook her head.

"I meant for stumbling over you but thanks" They both didn't exactly know how, but somehow they ended up in a cab, with Alex laying nearly on top of him. Rossi told the driver his address and laid his arm around her.

"That's a nice aftershave, I like it" she mumbled, her nose rubbing slightly against his neck as she breathed the scent in. His reaction to this was lifting her head gently so he could kiss her. And Alex responded to his actions and laid a hand in his neck pulling him closer, while his lay on her waist.

"We're drunk" Alex said a little out of breath after they separated.

"We are…" he stated and kissed her again this time even more passionately and slipping his tongue in side her mouth. Now she could understand all these women, he really was a talented kisser and she didn't want to think about what else this tongue was able to do, if even kissing turned her on.

Once at his house he paid the cab, way too much, but neither cared and they practically ran inside. The door wasn't even closed yet, but Alex already felt herself be pressed against the wall beside the door and Rossi's hungry lips upon her. She kicked her shoes off and he took off his jacked, but they lips never parted, he then started to open her blouse while his lips wandered to her neck and gently suck at it causing her to shudder in pleasure.

She then pulled his shirt over his head and Rossi lifted her up, Alex automatically wrapped her legs around his hips and felt him pressed against her inner thigh. When they were upstairs he walked in the nearest bedroom let her down and threw her blouse on the floor before he pushed her on the mattress. He then was over her kissing her again, this time his hand wandered up to her fast raising chest and laid on a still bra covert breast to knead the flesh.

"Oh fuck" she breathed and Rossi grinned, though when her hand found its way between his legs it was his time to groan in pleasure of her skilled hand. But tonight Rossi's self-control was weaker than any other night, damn it that woman! What was she doing to him? He never felt like this when he was with a younger woman. He lifted her up and opened her bra with ease only to throw it away and stare at her exposed skin.

"Bellissimo" he mumbled before he attacked her breasts with his mouth and hand making her moan and squeal, while with the other he opened her jeans, Alex didn't knew and care how he got her out of her pants but he did, so she pushed him off and on his back. Now it was her time to open his pants and throw them away before she also freed his friend from his boxers and show Rossi what a linguist could do with her mouth.

"Oddio! Talmente un bocca di talento" he breathed out but then it was enough teasing for him and he pulled her up and lifted her on her back once again, his fingers danced on her inner thigh and she bit her lip. "God Rossi…" she groaned and he wandered higher while his mouth lower, he started with kissing her thighs, sucking and slightly biting them…it was a great feeling.

His fingers started to slowly pull her string down, too slow for her.

"Just get it off!" she commanded and he followed it, maybe a little too enthusiastic as Rossi ripped one side open and pulled it off before he kissed his way up.

"Oh fuck, ohhh Rossi! Good goddamn!" Soon the room filled her moans of pleasure he pulled back and he scaled her body with kisses before his lips were over hers again. But play time was over. He needed to be inside of her. He needed to feel her body move against his, so Rossi wasted no more time and slid in, slow and deep and Alex's mouth opened in a silent scream of pleasure.

* * *

When she managed to open her eyes, it was so bright she winced and instantly closed them again. Alex groaned she had a hell of a hangover, the one of the killer kind that felt like a jackhammer worked on your head, what the hell had happened? She rolled on her stomach and froze "Uh-oh" she mumbled, not good this was not her bed, she sat straight up which was a mistake when the pounding in her head increased.

Holding her hand over her eyes she saw that this was clearly not her room. Oh god where was she? The room was quite big and she lay alone one the probably king of the king size beds, there wasn't much furniture, but what was there was nothing ordinary you could buy in every furniture store.

Then Alex saw that she lay in a bunch of feathers 'What the hell?' but when she looked around on the bed she noticed something else and lifted the expensive bed sheets up, she wasn't wearing anything! 'Did she have?' her hand traced down her body and between her legs.

"Oh crap" yes she did have sex last night, Alex covert herself and moved to the edge of the bed to take a look around for her clothes. There was her blouse, her jeans and a sock she could see and Alex sighed annoyed, before she actually got up and gathered her clothes from the floor. She found her bra at the other end of the room and after walking around the bed she found her string "What the hell?" as she lifted it she saw that it was ripped at one side.

"Great" she tied the lose ends together and put it on, it wasn't exactly comfortable but still better than no one. While she dressed she tried to remember what was been going on last night, the last thing she could remember was going to a bar with the team and having a couple of drinks and first Spence, than JJ, Hotch and Garcia and Emily leaving. She was going to kill the two last ones, so much for leaving together!.

She went out the door and looked outside; okay she really went home with a rich guy she walked down the stairs she had found to her right at the other end of the hallway and followed the smell of coffee, slowly she started to get a really, really bad feeling with whom she had slept with. 'Please don't him, please don't him' she thought when she walked into the slight familiar kitchen.

"Good Morning" Rossi said grinning with a coffee mug in his hand.

"Oh fuck…" she mumbled.

"You also said that pretty often last night" he said grinning his Rossi grin "How does it feel to be one of the woman you always gossip about?".

"I don't know maybe some balloons of the hundredth visitor?!" she said sarcastic and slightly pissed off. She sighed and rubbed her throbbing temple. "Of all people I could have slept with it must have been him" she said frustrated.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"This means that I slept with you when I was dunk like hell and that I regret everything from last night. By the way thank you for destroying my string!" she said and spotted her shoes at the sofa walking over and bent down forgetting about her hurting head and winced. "And stop staring at my ass" she said while she put them on.

"Sorry couldn't help it…and for my defense there wasn't much too ruin, seriously who though you would wear something hot like this under your pantsuit" she glared at him while she searched through her bag for aspirin and walked to the sink while doing so.

"Great excuse for ripping them" she mumbled under her breath. "You owe me seventy dollars".

"Who wears underwear for seventy dollars?" he asked.

"Seems like your normally bed company doesn't, your loss that I wore my expensive ones last night"

"What are you doing?" he then asked.

"I'm a woman if you didn't notice, I'm searching for an aspirin after a drunken One-Night Stand in my purse wishing I could turn time back" she said and took one when she finally found them. But then froze, wasn't she supposed to meet JJ, Emily and Garcia for breakfast!? "What time is it?".

"First off, after last night I'm never going to forget that ever again and second off…nine twenty" Rossi answered.

"What?! Damn it, I should have been in the Open City since twenty minutes" she said and walked to the front door fishing out sunglasses of her purse, because she sure wouldn't handle the bright sun outside. "Don't you have…" she waved her hand searching for the right words "…a cab waiting for the women you slept with?" Alex asked.

"Hey what do you think of-…across the street don't worry it's already paid" he said.

"Thanks… and we are never going to talk about it!" she said "This never happened!" Alex called over her shoulder when she stepped out.

Rossi chuckled and shook his head. "Once you go Rossi…" and then went to pick up the phone when it rang.

"Hello Aaron…yep I'm pretty good you wouldn't believe what happened..."

* * *

 **Well you can blame MiladyGirl for this! I was sort of inspired by her story 'It's Always The Quiet Ones' for this one. I just had to get this out, but I have a plan, so if you want to read a Rossi/Blake with Emily and Hotch as their best friends and aides (and maybe also a Hotch/Prentiss), write it in a review! :D**

 **"Oddio! Talmente un bocca di talento" means something like "Oh God! such a talented mouth" I don't really know Italian so I had to trust different translators :D  
**

 **Crazy**


	2. Morning Sunshine

When she stepped into the Open City after a nerve wrecking ride which she had spent with pulling feathers out of her hair, she just ignored the stares she got and walked to the table her friends sat at, waiting for her. Emily was the first one who saw her but her mouth only dropped, as the other two did seconds later, but JJ was the first to speak.

"Oh my…that, I call a walk of shame" the blonde Agent said grinning when Alex sat down next to Emily.

"Please shut up" she mumbled back and poured coffee into a cup not taking the sun glasses off.

"What have you been doing when we left?" asked Garcia.

"You mean when you left me there? I got drunk like hell" then suddenly Emily started giggling.

"Honey, why do you have feathers in your hair?" the raven hair woman said and picked one out.

"Still? Oh damn, I spent the whole ride trying to get them out" Alex groaned frustrated.

"You had a black out? That I could be present on the day Alex Miller is having a hangover" the bubbly tech. analyst said but Alex just ignored her.

"Yes I remember you guys leaving, having a couple of more drinks with Morgan…and Rossi and then cut, nothing, nada" she said.

"Just for our defense you were pretty sure that you wanted to stay" Emily said but managed to look sorry now.

"So you also don't know with what pathetic dummy Rossi left last night to cheer the mood?" Alex winced and laid her head on the table.

"Please don't ask like that" the hungover woman said.

"Why? Alex you love to joke about that" JJ said taking a bite of her bagel.

"Because…heleftwithme" she mumbled.

"What? We didn't understand a word" Prentiss said and Alex sighed before she lifted her head.

"He left with me…I had an ONS with Rossi" three mouth's dropped and JJ choked on her bagel.

"No way! You're kidding!" Emily stated not believing her best friends words.

"Yep or I wouldn't sit here with a hangover, feathers in my hair and a string which I tied together" Alex said "After I spent half an hour in a cap with an Indian driver who asked constantly how I "got Mr. Rossi in bed, I'm not exactly is type" and listened to this awful song the whole drive, which I can't get out of my head!" she added and imitated the Indian accent.

"It's just faith that this happened to you!" Garcia giggled and Alex rolled her eyes.

"She made at least as much fun of it as I did! Why didn't she end up in his bed?".

"Well because I didn't refuse to go home, when I had the chance" Emily replied.

"Sometimes I hate you" the brunette said and Emily grinned.

"No you don't...so do you have actually no reminder at all or are you just not telling us everything? Considered the feathers in your hair, things got pretty wild".

"Keep that dirty mind of yours at home please" her friend responded.

"Oh come on Alex! Please, something like this never happens in the BAU! Tell us, do you wanna meet him again?" Garcia said and wiggled her eyebrows; Alex looked at JJ and Emily she was not going to answer that question.

"I love you all but please; can one of you drive me home? I desperately need a shower, a not ripped string and my bed…and I can't take another cab without endangering every cab driver of getting shot by me" Emily snorted but then took a heart. One the one hand because Alex was her best friend and on the other hand because she knew that there was a big chance she would make her words come true and end behind bars.

"Okay I'll get hungover Lady home" she said and pulled out some money "You cover me this?" she asked and the two of them said their goodbyes.

"You know you didn't answer Garcia's question" Emily said once they were driving.

"Argh…Em's "

"Come on are you or are you not?"

"Of course I won't! It was a mistake while we were drunk and I don't even remember it!" Alex snapped "That's just great just over half a year with you guys and I slept with the unofficial second boss" she said more to herself than to her friend beside her.

"Not to forget that he is the boss's best friend".

"Please stop throwing salt in the wound"

"Sorry…" Alex rubbed her temple.

"No I am sorry, I screwed things up myself I shouldn't be so bitchy, but he was such an ass and I'm angry at myself".

"Oh come on Alex, don't beat yourself up things like this happens and nobody cares!" Emily said but her friend didn't respond anymore and just continued to stare at her hands. When they arrived at the apartment building Alex lived in Emily got also out of her car and up to Alex's apartment.

"Go take a shower; I'll make us some tea." The brunette mumbled a thank you while she made her way into her bed and then bathroom, where she took a shower and after that quite a mouthful of Listerine, not only to get rid of the taste in her mouth, but also of her bad conscience.

She went out with her hair still wet and sat down on her couch next to Emily who skimmed through a magazine. "So you gonna finally tell me what's eating you?...Alex I know you way longer than the others and as your best friend can even tell without looking that your picking your lip again, which you only do when something is bothering you" immediately Alex stopped picking at her lip. But her friend was right.

In the shower she once had tried to remember what had been going on, but still she could barely remember Morgan leave, she had absolutely no Idea what happened after that, not when they left, that she left with Rossi, the sex with him or how it lead to it. Nothing but she hadn't been drinking that much, maybe enough for a hangover but certainly not to cause such a black out.

"Emily…I can't remember anything, when I say anything, I mean anything and I didn't drink that much to cause such a black out. The last thing I remember clearly is going to the restroom" Alex said and Emily could hear her that she was really concerned because of that.

"Really nothing?" she asked and put her tea on the coffee table to turn fully to her friend.

"Yeah nothing…I never had this, I could always remember, maybe some little leaps in time but never something like this!".

"Alex…what if someone put something in your drink?" the now slightly alarmed woman said and Alex nodded.

"I also thought of that…but I never left my drink alone and if, then either you or JJ watched it or Rossi"

"Do you think that it might was-…" Alex's head shot up.

"You think that I think Rossi was this? He might be a womanizer but he is not a rapist! I may have thought about that half a second,interesting but he wouldn't have done that, never…a-and he was also drunk!" Alex said, running her hand through her hair. "I don't know what to believe Emily…"

"How about tomorrow we go to Rossi and ask him what happened?"

"Oh that's gonna be just great…" Alex said, Emily chuckled and nudged her side.

"You can drink, you can talk" Alex stuck her tongue out at her and emptied her mug.

"I'll go to bed now, we can talk tomorrow…stay or go I don't care as long as you let yourself out" she said and hugged her goodbye, before she went to her bed room and got to her own comfortable bed and snuggle under the covers. She turned around for some minutes before she cursed 'Damn his stupid million dollar bed ruined mine!'

* * *

Rossi enjoyed his breakfast when there was a knock on the foor, he knew it was Aaron after he had brought Jack to a friend, so he quickly went to open the door.

"You slept with Miller?" Hotch asked once he had opened the door.

"Yes but we were drunk it didn't really happen on pupurse" he devended himself.

"But you had sex with her are you crazy? You know how Strauss goes after people who start something with each other"

"Whoa! That just happened we didn't start anything" Rossi said while the two walked in the kitchen.

"Yo normally only Date woman not older than 38 and well dump…Miller doesn't really fit that pattern"

"I know, I know but my goodness it was the best sex I had in years!" Hotch lifted his arms.

"Please, great for you but I should still be able to work with her without picturing her doing…stuff with you" he said and Rossi grinned.

"I get it but still… I don't know how to describe it" Rossi said with a thoughtful expression in his face.

"Then don't tell me, I can live without your sex stories especially when they include Alex…so did she fell for your charme?" now it was Rossis time to look slightly embarrassed.

"Err…no not really she disappeared once she woke up but that happens that doesn't mean anything" Hotch laughed.

"She completle resisted you! You've got the Morgan and the Rossi at the same time!" he said and shook his head still smiling.

"Shut up Aaron…and don't you think we didn't saw that you often checked Emily out? Aarons smile vanished and Rossi wiggled his eyebrows.

"That's something totally different" Hotch argued and sat down on the couch he frowned and reached under him only to pull out a FBI badge it was Millers and he threw it over to Rossi.

"You should bring it back to her"

"Into the lions den? Ha! No way thank you" Dave mumbled.

"What's that? You're chickn out? She really kicked your ass didn't she?"

"Jep…she did" he sounded like his pride was a little scratched.

There was another knock on the door and he got up to see who it was. "Emily, what can I do for you today?" Rossi asked.

"What can you do for me Casanova? Maybe you could tell me why you slept with Alex?" she asked.

"We had sex and? She wanted it as much as I did and that's the end of the story" he answered. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Yes of course, but you should visit her there a quite some leeps in time and don't you dare to play "I screwed my colleague" understood?" she said and made attempts to close the door "Oh and if you don't want to get castrated you better not go near her apartment today, just a warning she as a hell of a hangover" she said and then closed the door.

"You could have asked her to bring Millers badge to her" Hotch said.

"Damn" Rossi cursed but when he snatched the badge off of the sofa and ran back to the door Emily was already driving away.

"You know what this means" Hotch stated with mischievousness.

"Oh crap."

"If you turn out dead I'll tell them to write "He died while returning the badge to this angry, hangover colleague after had a ONS" on your grave, promise" Aaron said and grinned when Rossi just held up his middle finger.

* * *

When Alex woke up it was morning again, she was very reliefed to notice that the headache was gone. She reached out and turned the clock so she could see the time, it was 8.20 am she sighed thank god that it was Sunday. She got up and stretched a little and walked into the kitchen were she made some coffee and then started to make breakefast.

She took her plate and mug and made herself comfortable on her balcony in the warm sun. While Alex enjoyed the sunny morning with her coffee and a cooling breeze she thought about how to work with Rossi ever again know that they have had sex. A small plus was, that she didn't exactly remember much or anthing of it so nothing to be ashamed of, well except that she did have sex with him.

Tomorrow was still going to be interesting, if not embarrassing when he could remember she knew her inhibition level sunk the more alcohol she had. Great she had done a lot of things but she never thought that sleeping with a colleague would once turn up on her "What I already did" List.

She closed her eyes and just relaxed taking a sip of her coffee, another question got her thinking how should she react to him? She would never ever admit it but she liked Rossi, he was a good man except for the womanizing thing. Before Alex could think about anything else she heard her doorbell ringing. "If this is you Emily I'm going to hit you" she mumbled and shuffled to the door.

"Couldn't you at least- Oh shit." Alex said when she saw Rossi standing in front of her he looked down and grinned.

"Morning sunshine" he said ironically and Alex rolled her eyes before she threw the door shut in his face.

"Huh…well this didn't turn out so bad" he mumbled.

* * *

 **Poor Alex and poor Rossi…if it wasn't so much fun to write it I would be nicer to them but nah to much fun! Oh and Alex never married James so it's still Miller! ;)  
**

 **Leave a review!**

 **crazy CM fan**


	3. Oops, we did it again!

**Oops, we did it again!**

Rossi sighed and knocked again, "Alex open up, you forgot your badge at my place" he said and waited, seconds later the door opened again and he smiled at her. "Can I come in?" he asked and she seemed to think abut it for a moment before she stepped aside and let him walk in.

He looked around, it was a nice place just like he had expected it warm colors, a big couch and many bookshelves, the older parquet creaked under his feet a bit, some plants stood here and there and in the wall unit to his right stood many pictures of her, friends and family immediately he saw a picture in the center of the others. A woman hugging a young man around twenty, with brown hair similar to Alex's and a kind smile. The woman in her mid-forties had short hair in the same color and looked a lot like Alex, maybe her mother or some aunt.

"Who is this?" he asked and took the picture in his hands to get a closer look but then the picture was pried out of his hands by her and Alex laid it down so it couldn't be seen anymore. If he wasn't mistaken he saw a flash of pain wash over her face when she walked past him, but when she turned around it was gone.

"No one you need to know of" she answered, but he heard that it wasn't a no one, it were some really important people to her. "Can I have my Badge?" she asked and crossed her in front of her chest, his thoughts wandered back to this chest, cream colored skin, round but still firm breasts, just the right size not too big and not too small and so sensitive.

"Hey! Rossi my eyes are up here" she snapped her fingers and he blinked, shaking his head.

"Sorry...here" he said and got her badge out of his pocket.

"Mm-Hmm, thanks" Alex mumbled and walked over to the eating area and bend down to placed her bag on the table, in doing so her shirt rucked up and revealed some of her pantie covered butt.

"A beautiful rear can also endear." he mumbled.

"I heard that" she commented and came back "We need to talk" Alex said.

"About what?" Rossi asked and couldn't help himself with the teasing undertone, she rolled her eyes.

"You know exactly about what...I can't remember much so, this won't be a problem, but if you talk only once about this with anybody I'm going to make you regret it" she said in a deadly serious tone and he swallowed.

"All right."

"Good...well can I get you out of here somehow or do I have to make you a coffee?" she asked.

"Coffee doesn't sound bad" he said Alex sighed and turned around and waved him over into the kitchen where she started to make a cup of coffee and walked back on the balcony to get her own cup.

"Well. I kinda… have to tell you something" Rossi said once he held coffee mug in his hands.

"About what?" Alex asked and took a sip of her coffee, before she sat down at the small table in her kitchen. Rossi followed her lead and sat down across from her.

"Well...Hotch kind of knows that we slept together" he said scratching he back of his head and she stared at him.

"You didn't…. please tell me you haven't told him that we had sex!" she asked him but hid her face in her hands when he smiled at her in a way as if he was trying to say "Oops". "Great can you tell me how I'm supposed to look him in the eyes after that?...Well the only ones who don't know are Morgan and Spencer, could you at least keep it from them?" Alex added.

"Hey! You told JJ, Garcia and Emily. I only told it Hotch so you are the chatterbox here" Rossi answered.

"Yes, but first they would have notice it anyway and they aren't my boss who could end my career!" she answered.

"Come on he wouldn't do that! He knows that-...okay I better stop now."

"Okay, okay...but we agree that this was a one time thing, while we were drunk and we never speak of it again, especially not at work!" Alex said and he nodded.

"Deal. So..." he searched for and topic to talk about. "good coffee" he said and Alex huffed amused before she started laughing fully and after a moment Rossi joined in. When their laughter quiet down Alex pulled her legs up to her chest and placed her coffee mug on her knees.

"I didn't know that you were one for small talk...bad small talk" she answered and Dave shrugged his shoulders.

"I like a good coffee, thought I should tell you" he said and Alex emptied her mug.

"What are you doing today?" she asked and got up to place her mug in the sink, before turning around and walking out of the kitchen his gaze traveled down her smooth legs and he couldn't hold himself back anymore. Why couldn't he resist her?.

"I don't know, maybe write something" he said while he got up and followed her and held her back when they stood in her living room again and turned her around. "But I know something even better" Dave mumbled before he kissed her passionately, once his lips laid on hers, he realized how much he had missed them on his own, soft and tasting sweet with a bit of coffee.

Alex blinked surprised before her brain shut down and she returned the kiss, enjoying how he demanded access and his hands which roamed over her body stopping at her backside and pulling her closer. Suddenly she remembered who this was, not only something like her boss but the womanizer colleague she felt somehow drawn to and with whom she had had a drunken one night stand not even two day's ago.

"Stop...we can't" she said and tried to break the kiss, but his lips only wandered to her neck and kissed and sucked at her skin, she bit her lip to stop herself from moaning.

"Why not?...we can do everything we want baby…" Dave murmured in her hear and she swallowed oh damn it! Why not, she was allowed to have fun too, even if he was kinda her boss. She pulled him back and kissed him, he smiled into the kiss and lifted her up to sit her on the backrest of her sofa.

Alex wrapped her legs around him and his hands traced up her thighs and pulled her shirt over her head and threw it away groping her breasts before he opened her bra and thowing it after her shirt. "God, I love how sensitive they are" David said when he kissed his way down and she moaned out loud while she opened his shirt and kissed his neck and kissed him again.

"Bedroom?" he asked when he parted from her mouth again, she slid off of her couch and pulled him after her by his belt, opening it once they stepped into her bedroom. Rossi stepped out of his pants and nearly ripped off her panties again but this time he could control himself and just pulled them down, while she pulled his down too and he laid her down on her bed.

But Alex had something different in mind and pushed him down, before she straddled his lap and gripped onto the headboard to give herself some support. Meanwhile Dave knead her right breast while his other hand got a hold her hip to guide her, Alex threw her head back, closing her eyes as she rode atop him.

* * *

"Oh my...that was amazing" Rossi panted and kissed her temple Alex smiled but her expression got pretty serious again.

"We are in damn much trouble...we really shouldn't have done this."

"Maybe..." he answered and she rolled her eyes,"We're adults and we can do what we want, screw this stupid rule" he added.

In this moment she heard her phone ringing, for a second she tensed up, but then relaxed and pillowed her head on his shoulder again.

"You don't want to get this?" Rossi asked.

"Uh-uh" she made, but the ringing wouldn't stop, Alex sighed annoyed and got up to answer her phone. "Blake?"

"Finally! What took you so long?" asked Emily on the other end of the line.

"I just got out of the shower, what do you want?" Alex looked over her shoulder at David who wiggled his eyebrows and she shook her head smiling.

"Seems like all doorbells aren't working, I'm downstairs, could you let me in please?"Emily asked and Alex eyes widened.

"Oh really your downstairs?" she took her phone off her ear and covert it with one hand. "It's Emily! She's downstairs and wants to come up! Go dress and then you have to get out of here" she said and he nodded before he quickly got up, he didn't really need to be caught naked in Alex's bedroom by Emily.

"Okay I'll try" she walked to the electric strike and opened the door. "And?"

"I'm on my way up" Emily said and hung up, Alex quickly put on some underwear and searched for some shorts and Rossi was already dressed in his boxers, pants and about to button up his shirt. But then there was a knock on her door and Alex eyes widened.

"Stay in here until I give you sign" she said and walked out to let Emily in.

"Hey you! Thought you said that you were in the shower?" she asked when she stepped in.

"Err...I was, but without my hair" she answered and closed the door looking at her bedroom door were Ross was standing. "So why did you come over?" she asked.

"Sine when do I need a reason to visit you? You came by at least five times last months without a reason" she said and slumped down on her sofa.

"True...come on I'll make you a coffee" Alex said and waited for her to get up. "Come on move this lazy butt of yours" she added.

"Do I have to?" Alex used one of her pillows to throw it at her and Emily laughed before she got up and walked into the kitchen Alex stayed behind for a second to look at her bedroom again and waved Rossi out. "Move, move, move!" she mouthed at him and he walked as fast and quietly to the door as possible, Alex sighed once he was out of her apartment.

"Was that your door?" Emily asked when Alex stepped into the kitchen sawing her friend pouring a mug of coffee.

"No, I didn't hear anything" she answered and grabbed a bottle of water to drink and they went back into her living room where Emily sat back on the sofa and yawned.

"So are you going to tell me why you came by now?" Alex asked.

"I had a date with a real jerk last night and I think that I'm going to try woman" Emily said and Alex slowly turned her head to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "Don't worry I won't go after you...that's Rossis job" Alex glared at her fighting a blush and Emily laughed. She then frowned and reached under her to pull out a little object.

When Alex saw what she had pulled up, her eyes widened "What is Rossi's ring doing here?" Emily asked.

"Err...I don't know, he came by to give me my badge which I forgot at his and...m-maybe he lost it here when we talked." Alex tried to talk herself out of it.

"Oh come on! Don't give me this crap...what did really happened?"

"Nothing he came over, we talked and...he left" she said and Emily's mouth fell and she sat up.

"Oh. My. God. You had sex with him again!" she said and grinned at her.

"No!...okay, yes." Emily started laughing out loud and Alex pushed her so she fell on her back but this didn't keep her from laughing and Alex rolled her eyes.

"Ha, ha very funny. Why did I do this again?" she hid her face in her hands and Emily shifter closer to her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Well...either you are really horny these days or...you have a soft spot for David Rossi" she said and Alex playfully hit her.

"Why the hell am I _still_ friends with you?" she asked.

"Aw don't be mean, you love me and I'm not that bad am I?" Alex let herself fall back and sighed.

"I don't know what's going on with me...I think I have to get my brain checked out, maybe I have a-" she waved her hand trying to find the right words "Brain tumor that presses on he part in my brain that is responsible for my rational thinking." Emily looked at her for a second before she snorted and laughed again.

And Alex joined in "I think you not having a brain tumor and your not horny...okay maybe you are, but I think you have a soft spot for Rossi" she said. Then there was a knock on the door and she got up to open it, not thinking about who it might was.

"I forgot my ring" Rossi said quietly, Emily still heard every word, and Alex slapped her forehead before leaning back and revealing Emily sitting on her sofa and waving at him.

"Oh. You're still here?"

"Seems like I am, you think you're able to keep your pants on?" she asked and Rossi grinned before looking at Alex.

"The third time is the charm, isn't it?"

* * *

 **Okay well they did it again, but how are they going to behave at work? Are they really going to have an affair? :)**

 **Hope you like it and please write it in a review!**

 **crazy CM fan**


End file.
